


a real valentine

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zero wasn’t a flowers and chocolates kind of guy, but Jude wanted to do something for Valentines, and the cheap looking bunch of red roses on display seemed like a total cliche, but thats what Valentines was all about, wasn’t it?"</p>
<p>jude and zero spend their first valentines day together in the aftermath of their kiss courtside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a real valentine

Jude had never had a real Valentine. Okay, sure, the whole thing was a _complete_ Hallmark holiday, and commercialism at its worst, but he’d never actually had someone to share the day with, and he wasn’t ashamed of _wanting_ to be able to share the day with someone he loved - everyone else in the world seemed to, so why should he have to be the exception?

It was looking as though he was going to spend Valentines alone again this year, his complicated relationship with Zero not exactly giving him much faith that he’d get to spend the day with the blonde haired basketball player.

Until Zero had kissed him at the game, of course. _That_ had changed everything, and all of a sudden, four days before Valentines, Jude found himself in a relationship, the one he’d been so desperate to be in for so long. 

It had been an insane few days, the media attention overwhelming, Zero practically hidden away at his agency, damage control being done, Jude holed up in his office, talking strategy with Lionel.

All Jude wanted was to go home, and spend a whole weekend with Zero, and get to _enjoy_ being with him. 

He managed to get out of the arena before midnight for the first time that week, and Jude tried his best to look inconspicuous as he pulled into the parking lot of an out of the way grocery store, leaving his suit jacket and tie in the car as he ducked inside to grab some food, hoping no one would recognise who he was.

He knew he shouldn’t complain. Jude, he’d wanted to be in a relationship with Zero, and he _knew_ there would be a media frenzy if they had gone public. He hadn’t exactly thought that going public would be done through a spur of the moment kiss courtside, he’d figured it would have been done through a carefully crafted statement from Zero.

But, it was done now, and Jude was happy to deal with any and all media attention because he got to have Zero, _really_ have him. 

Jude paused in front of a tacky Valentines display, his eyes scanning the bright red and pink signage. Zero wasn’t a flowers and chocolates kind of guy, but Jude wanted to do something for Valentines, and the cheap looking bunch of red roses on display seemed like a total cliche, but thats what Valentines was all about, wasn’t it?

He grabbed one of the bouquets, checking out his basket as quickly as he could, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he was back in his car, on the way home. Jude was lost in his own world as he unlocked his front door, nearly dropping everything he was holding as a voice greeted him.

“ _Jesus_.” Jude looked at Zero, wide-eyed. “I didn’t.. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“The agency were getting as tired of going around in circles as I was.” Zero shrugged., lazing on Jude’s couch, his arms stretched out. “Plus, my building is crawling with press.”

Jude nodded, frozen in place, a shopping bag in one hand, flowers in the other.

“Anyway.” Zero said, standing up. “Where else would I want to be?”

Jude let out a shaky breath. “Theres nowhere else I’d want you to be.” He admitted, scanning Zero’s expression for a reaction. 

“Jude.” Zero said, smirking. “Did you buy me flowers?”

Jude flushed a bright red colour, looking at the bunch of flowers. “Its Valentines.” He said, his voice sounding tiny, and embarrassed in the otherwise silent room. 

“You’re cute, you know that?”

Jude was still flushed, his cheeks heated as he allowed himself to smile at Zero. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Zero confirmed, taking the grocery bag and the flowers from Jude, setting them down on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist, pulling him close to him. 

Jude let Zero move him, only reacting when their bodies were pressed flush together, resting his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “I love you.” He said, his voice the most sincere it had ever been. 

“I love you.” Zero replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Jude’s lips.

It had always been rough, and desperate between Jude, and Zero. Their kisses had been all teeth, and tongue, the two men practically attacking his other at times, so this new trend of soft, and gentle kisses made Jude’s heart beat out of his chest.

He’d never felt so **wanted** by someone, and it was terrifying, but it made him feel so goddamn **good**. Jude was wanted, and he was loved, and it was so new, and scary for him, but every time he felt overwhelmed by it all, in quiet moments like this when it was just the two of them and their love for each other, Zero pulled him back with a crooked smile and a hand on his hip, and made it all okay again.

“Whats wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jude said, honestly. “Theres nothing wrong. I’m just.. I’m **happy**.”

Zero grinned, his hands cold as they pulled at Jude’s shirt, running along his stomach. “Good, because so am I.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Gideon.” Jude said softly, cupping Zero’s face in his hands. Something flashed across Zero’s expression, gone faster than it had appeared.

“Happy Valentines, Jude.” Zero said. “Now take off your pants so I can give you your present.”

Jude laughed, but didn’t fight it when Zero tugged him into his bedroom, snapping open his belt as he did so.

Jude had never had a real Valentine before, but Zero, well - if every Valentines day was going to be like this one, Jude never wanted to spend the day with anyone _except_ Gideon. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the day thats in it, i couldn't help but write some valentines fluff (its a day late because i get distracted very easily.)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
